Minor Characters/Vale/Patch/Beacon Academy
The following is a list of Vale and Beacon Academy minor characters from RWBY, arranged alphabetically and categorically. * Minor Characters/Vale/Patch/Beacon Academy * Minor Characters/Atlas/Mantle * Minor Characters/Mistral/Anima * Minor Characters/Vacuo * Minor Characters/Outside Kingdoms * Minor Characters/Ancient Past The Achieve Men .[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_wU_dQEj7uc RWBY Crew Chat]]] The Achieve Men, and Achibi Men in RWBY Chibi, is presumably a boy band in Remnant. The group is an Easter Egg directly referring to the Rooster Teeth gamer group Achievement Hunter, going as far as to have a poster based on a promotional picture of the real Achievement Hunters. Yang is a fan of the group, for she puts a poster of them up in the Team RWBY dorm room in "The Badge and The Burden". In "Burning the Candle", a poster is also seen in JNPR's dorm room. The group has yet to make an actual appearance in the show, and the in-world names of its members are currently unknown. Four of the six real-world members of Achievement Hunter, Jack Pattillo, Ryan Haywood, Michael Jones and Gavin Free, have voice roles as characters in RWBY ''(specifically Junior, Professor Port, Sun Wukong, and Scarlet David respectively). "Achieve Men" was Geoff Ramsey's original name for the Achievement Hunter website.[http://roosterteeth.com/episode/rt-podcast-season-1-rt-podcast-14 '''Rooster Teeth Podcast #14 (29:25)'] A chibi version of the Achieve Men boy band poster also appears in RWBY Chibi, with Ray Narvaez, Jr. (second from left) replaced by Jeremy Dooley, mirroring the real-life roster change. Councilmen The Councilmen are high-ranking government officials, presumably representatives of the ruling council of the Kingdom of Vale. In "Breach", following the destructive Grimm outbreak in Vale, the councilmen express their doubt in Ozpin's ability to provide sufficient security to the upcoming Vytal Festival, and they transfer this responsibility to General James Ironwood, of the visiting Atlesian contingent. They also warn Ozpin that his continuing position as headmaster of Beacon Academy has been called into question. The councilman with a speaking role was voiced by Gray G. Haddock. Crow Bar Bartender The Bartender is seen at Crow Bar, where Qrow Branwen is first seen drinking whilst watching the Vytal Festival matches in the episode "New Challengers...". He attempts to engage Qrow in casual conversation, praising the performances of Team JNPR and Team SSSN, but Qrow is unreceptive and mostly dismisses him. After Qrow leaves, he accidentally knocks over a glass and says to himself dejectedly, "Aww, gee darn it." The Bartender makes a cameo in "Fall". He was voiced by Markus Horstmeyer, who bought a perk for a voice role during Rooster Teeth's Lazer Team Indiegogo campaign. The Bartender shares a distinctive mustache with his voice actor.Afterbuzz TV CCT AI The CCT AI[[:File:Breach Credits 001.png|''RWBY'' Volume 2 Episode 12: "Breach" - Credits]] is a holographic assistant who attends to users of the Cross Continental Transmit System tower in Vale. She takes the appearance of a young woman in a uniform, with dark hair tied into a bun and dark blue eyes. She attends to Weiss Schnee in "A Minor Hiccup" and displays a cheery personality. The CCT AI was voiced by Megan Castro, who works in sales at Rooster Teeth. The AI's Character model was used as part of the crowd of Spectators at the Vytal Festival, and can also be seen fleeing the Grimm Attack. Cyril Ian Cyril Ian is a news reporter for Vale News Network. In "Ruby Rose", he is heard reporting the case of "nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick", advising viewers to contact authorities if seen. Miles Luna and Kerry Shawcross intentionally made Cyril's name sound like "cerulean", in order to fit the color naming rule. Cyril was voiced by Patrick Rodriguez, who is also an artist on RWBY. Detectives A pair of Detectives working for the Vale Police Department are seen in "The Stray", investigating the most recent in a series of Dust store robberies. One of them hypothesizes that the White Fang are behind the robberies, the other simply replies that they aren't paid enough. The pair later confronts Sun Wukong, who is seen hanging from a lamppost. Despite their efforts, he deftly evades their attempts to apprehend him. The duo is voiced by Burnie Burns and Joel Heyman. They share their personality, appearance and voice actors with a pair of similar characters in Rooster Teeth Shorts. They also share certain mannerisms, such as nonchalantly waving firearms around. Gray Family A family of six from the village of Lower Cairn outside Vale. Lower Cairn was destroyed by Grimm, but the six managed to escape. The family consisted of Linus, the father, Rhea, the mother and their four children - a son named Leander and their daughters, Phoebe, Helen and Clio. They hid in an underground cave and were eventually discovered by Team CFVY, who were searching for survivors. Coco Adel enters the cave while the rest of the team looks to find or make another exit.RWBY: After the Fall, page 194' Linus is pinned to the ground by a Death Stalker's stinger but is saved by Yatsuhashi Daichi. Coco dispatches the Death Stalker with Gianduja.RWBY: After the Fall, page 197' Linus is killed by an Ursa outside the cave. The Ursa is killed by Velvet Scarlatina before it can kill Rhea, who flees back into the cave with her children. All five are killed when a Goliath collapses the cave completely.RWBY: After the Fall, page 200' Linus means "flax" in Greek, bringing light yellows to mind. Rhea is also a Welsh name referring to a river in Wales, bringing blues to mind. Leander is a Greek name meaning "lion man," bringing golds to mind. Phoebe is a Greek name meaning "bright," bringing bright colors to mind. Helen is a Greek name meaning "shining light," bringing light colors to mind. Clio is a Greek name meaning "celebrate," bringing bright colors to mind. Their surname is literally a color, a mix between black and white. Madame Mallari Madame Mallari[[RWBY #2|'RWBY #2']]''' ''Chapter 3 is a folk medicine practitioner on the Island of Patch, and a neighbor to Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose, and Taiyang Xiao Long. Yang helps her out on her farm while she was recovering from her injuries from the Fall of Beacon. She has prosthetic legs and helps Yang out after the loss of her arm. She has only appeared in RWBY the comic. In RWBY 6, she is last seen giving Yang a heartwarming embraced before she leaves patch. She also give some herbs to Yang for her journey to Anima. Mallari is derived from Mayari, an ancient Tagalog goddess of the moon, bringing shades of white to mind. Spruce Willis Spruce Willis is likely a movie actor or director in Remnant. Jaune Arc mentions him in "A Minor Hiccup" when he tries to invite Weiss to Willis' most recent movie. His name is a play on words with "Spruce", a tree from the Pinaceae family that gives its name to a particular tone of green, and real-world actor Bruce Willis, who is known for his action movies. Vega Bleu Vega attended Pharos Academy in Vale alongside Velvet Scarlatina and Coco Adel. She chose to attend Atlas Academy afterward. Velvet uses a copy of her weapon with Anesidora to aide in her descent to the Emerald Forest during her Beacon Academy initiation. The weapon, a pair of arm-mounted grappling hooks, allowed Velvet to swing between several trees to slow her momentum.RWBY: After the Fall, page 53' Vega is a Spanish name than means "dweller in the meadow," bringing greens to mind. Bleu is French for blue. Unnamed Reporters Various reporters are heard in "Of Runaways and Stowaways" while Yang browses various news channels. Reporter 01 is voiced by Tyler Coe, Reporter 02 is voiced by Amber Lee Connors and Reporter 03 is voiced by Jason Douglas, who also voices Jacques Schnee.RWBY Volume 4 Episode 3: "Of Runaways and Stowaways" - Credits Beacon Academy Staff, students and other characters related to Beacon Academy. Thumbelina Peach Professor Thumbelina Peach is a teacher at Beacon Academy that teaches Plant Science.RWBY: After the Fall, page 269' In "Forever Fall", Peach was mentioned by Glynda Goodwitch as having instructed each student to fill a jar of red sap from the trees of Forever Fall. According to "The Vacuum", the 6th episode of RWBY Chibi, the professor is a woman. Her class is revealed in RWBY: After the Fall. Peaches are a species of fruit, often found in pink or orange colors, and peach is often considered a color, like that of the fruit. Thumbelina is a fairy tale written by Hans Christian Andersen about a tiny girl, Thumbelina, and her adventures with toads, moles, and may bugs. Thumbelina is also a genus of Lavenders, specifically called Thumbelina Leigh. Ann Greene Professor Ann Greene is a teacher at Beacon Academy mentioned in After the Fall that teaches Stealth and Security. Ann is a Latin name meaning "eagle," bringing many colors to mind, such as grey, black, white, brown, and gold. The name Greene is Anglo-Saxon in origin and is derived from the Old English "grene," meaning green. She may be an allusion to Anne of Green Gables. Harold Mulberry Professor Harold Mulberry is a teacher at Beacon Academy mentioned in After the Fall that teaches Weapon Crafting and Upkeep. Mulberries are a type of flowering plant with dark purple or black berries. He may be an allusion to the English nursery rhyme, "Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush." Iris Marilla Iris was involved in the same initiation in the Emerald Forest as Team CFVY. Coco Adel sees her falling as they descend. Coco describes her as "floating" to the ground. Coco thinks she's cute, particularly with the flowers in her hair, but heads in the opposite direction once she lands, thinking that the girl could hold her back.RWBY: After the Fall, page 50. Iris is a genus of flowers. Students V1E3 Shirtless Boys.png|The trio of shirtless students 1109 The Badge and The Burden 6987.png|EEE-YUP Other various unnamed students of Beacon Academy appear in RWBY. A trio of unnamed students are seen during the first night at Beacon in "The Shining Beacon, Pt.2". Yang Xiao Long ogles them as they roughhouse in the common area. A student in "The Badge and The Burden" shouts "EEE-YUP" in the classroom in response to a question asked by Professor Port. This is a reference to Andrew Blanchard's catchphrase from the Internet Box Podcast, which several cast and crew members of RWBY also work on. He was voiced by Kerry Shawcross.[https://twitter.com/MilesLuna24/status/378284095400185856 Miles Luna's Twitter] A student in "Field Trip", voiced by Jacob Strickler, shouts "Team CFVY is back!" when the Team arrives back from their mission. References Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Lists